Snowflakes
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: Yuugi's watching the snow one night and his thoughts drifts about a certain someone. Seems the snow can bring true feelings out. YxY one-shot. FLUFF!


Kawaii-hikari3: ::giggles:: Random fluffy one-shot that entered my mind!

All: ANOTHER one-shot?!

Kawaii-hikari3: ::pouts:: Aww, come on! What's bad about a one-shot?!

All: You have too many!

Kawaii-hikari3: I'm ignoring that! ::looks at readers:: I hope you enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

(Yuugi's POV)

I watched the snow gently falling down gracefully in front of my window instead of working on my report. I was working on a report about my favorite season, winter. I wanted to watch the snow instead of writing my report and prayed that school would be cancelled in the morning. I looked at my almost complete essay and sighed.

"Might as well finish it…" I grumbled to myself as I resumed my writing…

_Out of all the seasons in the world, winter is my favorite for many reasons. The soft snow that you can hear crunching under your feet. The gentle chill in the air that always caresses your cheeks and nose. The perfect scene of the whole world around you covered in snow, making everything peaceful. The world around me may seem loud and rushed, but the snow always seems to stop the craziness and lets the world become at peace._

My thoughts began to drift to a certain someone I had been eyeing for a long time. Ever since I had completed the puzzle and met him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. This person… Yami…a graceful, strong, heroic, majestic ex-pharaoh that inhabited my puzzle…was the only person I ever truly could say I loved. Anzu was a crush and nothing more. My feelings for her fad faded faster than a snowflake in the sunlight.

Snow…it somehow reminded me of him…snow always seemed to come when you needed it most and comforted you. As quickly and mystically as it had arrived, it vanished before your very eyes. But it always promises to return and give you happiness again. It's just like him! Yami's always like that! It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with him…

He was everything anyone could want. Handsome, talented, charming, strong, caring, wonderful…so many beautiful things could describe him. But, as for me, there wasn't much good about me. Everyone told me I'm so adorable, but that's only because they think I'm eleven or so. My only talent was playing games and that isn't very charming. I'm DEFINITELY not strong! Caring, everyone told me I'm caring, but not at all wonderful. I should've just faced it, he's perfect and he's to good for me.

I felt tears rising in my eyes as I watched the snow begin to vanish. It was just like my hopes, fading away into the dark sky. I could feel them threatening to fall as my stomach turned and ached. I refused to shed any tears, because I knew Yami would be out in a second, asking what was wrong, like he always did. As hard as I had tried, I felt the first of many tears falling down my cheeks. As I knew, Yami came out of the puzzle and looked directly into my eyes.

(Yami's POV)

I couldn't stop staring at Yuugi, my aibou, for those large violet eyes were shedding so many distressed tears. I walked over to him and held him close, but he only looked away. I stared at him for a long time before he looked at me sadly, biting his lower lip.

"Aibou, what's wrong?"

"Um…"

"You can tell me." I told him softly, smiling softly.

"I was just thinking…"

That caught me off guard and I apparently showed it on my face for he bowed his head. I hugged him a little tighter, knowing he could feel me. I had learned a spell so I could have this body and I was thankful for it. I could comfort my sweet aibou whenever he needed it and it also comforted me, somehow.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Someone…"

"Did they hurt you?" I asked curiously. If ANYONE harmed my aibou, there'll be hell to pay!

"No!" Yuugi's head snapped up as he stared straight into my eyes. "They didn't harm me…"

"Then why are you crying?" I asked with a lot of curiosity in my single question. He turned to look out at the window. There were snowflakes falling and could only be seen by the streetlights that illuminated the surrounding area. He smiled sadly, clinging to me a little tighter.

"It's really nice to see the snow falling…"

"It is."

"I just wish it could last forever and never leave…" Yuugi looked at me. "Just like you."

"Me?"

"Hai, Yami. I don't want you to leave me. I don't wanna be left alone without you." More tears streamed down his cheeks. "That's why I'm crying…because I lo--"

He stopped himself and his cheeks blushed a beautiful rose color. I chuckled lightly as I snuggled with him a little. His cheeks flared more as he stared at me in shock. His eyes were wide as I leaned closer to him, our lips almost touching.

(Yuugi's POV)

Yami's lips were so close to my own…I couldn't believe that we were so close…Yami took my hands and held them with a firmly gently grip. I kept staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"So, what were you trying to say?"

"I…" I gulped. It was now or never. "I love you Yami." I had said it and gotten those words out of my mouth. Yami kept staring at me as I bowed my head. I could feel his eyes watching me as I cried harder.

'_He doesn't feel the same way about me! I'm such an idiot! Why did I tell him?! I should've just kept quiet and lied!' _I thought angrily to myself.

"Aibou…" He murmured as he pressed his lips against my own. I gasped as my eyes closed slowly, savoring the moment. He pulled away after a long and loving kiss, smiling at me gently.

"Yami…"

"Aibou, I love you too." He said softly. I could feel a new wave of tears flooding down my cheeks as a large smile spread across my face. I felt his lips touching my wet cheeks, kissing my tears away. I felt my heart racing and my cheeks burning as he continually kissed me.

He held my hands lovingly, caressing my knuckles softly. I stared into his sharp crimson orbs with the largest smile on my face. Yami looked out the window, smiling softly. I looked out the window and found the snow was falling from the heavens and flooding the streets. The whole town looked white as the streets were covered in ice and snow. The streetlights bright lights could barely be seen by the large wave of snow. I felt Yami pick me up and carried me to the window.

"Yami, what are--" I started to ask, but his kissed my lips and interrupted me. I kept quiet once he pulled away and stared outside. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were glistening with happiness. I smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.

"I'll never forget this night." Yami said softly. "For tonight, was the first night I had seen a snowflake fall with my love."

Those were the last words that I had heard before I began to drift into a peaceful slumber.

(Yami's POV)

Yuugi fell asleep in my arms and I carried him to the bed, lying him down and tucking him in. I lied down beside him, wrapping the covers around us both and keeping warm. I held Yuugi in my arms and smiled at him. He looks so angelic sleeping that it could make any heart melt.

I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes, listening to Yuugi's breathing and the wind howling. Before I could acknowledge it, I had fallen asleep beside my aibou.

(Normal POV)

The next morning, Sugoroku woke the two boys and told them the good news. School was cancelled! Yuugi jumped around the room, bouncing like a rubber ball. Yami chuckled at Yuugi's celebrating and hugged Yuugi tightly, kissing him.

"This is perfect." Yuugi said. "We have the whole day to ourselves!"

"Hmm…I like that…" Yami said, tackling Yuugi on top of the bed and planting butterfly kisses on his new loves neck and cheeks. A giggle escaped Yuugi's lips as he felt Yami's lips reach his own.

--Aibou?--

-Hmm?-

--Do you think it could snow more often?--

-I hope so, Yami.-

Yami smirked as he pulled away and looked at Yuugi lovingly. Yuugi smiled up at Yami, since Yuugi was lying down on the bed. Yami bent down and kissed Yuugi again. Both boys were so busy, they didn't realize that it was snowing lightly outside. Snowflakes danced in the wind, as if celebrating their new relationship.


End file.
